Glasses
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Feelings were a HUMAN thing; Beneath the great Placido. Sex, however, was for himself. Dark Glass just happened to be another android like him that could satisfy his desires, no feelings needed! So Placido thought. Placido x DG/Bruno/Antinomy


It was a battle for dominance. Placido and Dark Glass fought on the bed until it was clear that Dark Glass was the victor. Placido tsked with offense. To think this guy who popped out of nowhere could just overpower him like this! Not that this was the first time, but Placido couldn't help but have this reaction each time.

Dark Glass saw Placido's familiar annoyance and smirked.

"Someone's grumpy tonight~"

"Shut up," Placido hissed, a slight pout creeping over his face. Dark Glass knew it bothered Placido that he wasn't in control, which made it all that much more enjoyable for the blue haired man. He bent down and kissed his annoyed lover, who, even though he hated being overpowered, allowed Dark Glass access into his mouth.

They moaned into their kisses until finally, Dark Glass pulled away, leaving them both panting. Although Placido enjoyed it, it would take more than a little make out session to turn on one of the three great emperors of Yliaster. Dark Glass knew this.

"Don't kick me this time." Dark Glass said as he reached for Placido's legs.

"You know I'm tickl-ACK!"

Dark Glass had put his hands on Placido's thighs in order to reposition him. Placido was highly sensitive and inadvertently kneed Dark Glass in the face.

"Argh!"

Dark Glass's hands shot to his face. Placido looked up with a mixture of concern and satisfaction. He enjoyed causing misfortune to others, especially Dark Glass.

When Dark Glass removed his hands, Placido saw that Dark Glass had bitten his lip, and a trail of blood was trickling down his chin.

"Thanks," Dark Glass replied sarcastically. Placido chuckled darkly.

"It looks good on you."

He sat up and put his thumb on the stream of blood. He spread it across Dark Glass's face so it left a bloody trail, right to his glasses. Then Placido proceeded to kiss up the bloody trail. Dark Glass's breath hitched.

When Placido got to the glasses, he tried to remove them, but Dark Glass swatted his hands away.

"They stay," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you injured me and I know they annoy you."

Placido made an angry face.

"Take them off!"

"No."

Placido grinded his teeth.

"Fine. If you don't take them off, I will make sure I cream all over them."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Just try and stop me."

And suddenly Placido had his arms around Dark Glass's neck, and he brought his body up so their groins were touching. He purposely panted hard on Dark Glass's face in order to steam up his glasses.

Dark Glass took hold of his waist and began to grind their groins together. Dark Glass's suit was so tight that Placido could feel his bulge rubbing against him. _That_ turned him on.

"Your suit is so tight…" Placido panted.

"Yes, much too tight," Dark Glass agreed, "I think it should be removed."

"Gladly," Placido moaned, and he lifted Dark Glass's armor off him and threw it the floor.

Placido loved Dark Glass's tight suit. He ran his hands up and down his smooth torso. He could feel Dark Glass's flat stomach and tight abs under the thin material.

"Your turn."

Suddenly the armor was being removed from Placido's body. Placido felt strangely cold without it on. He gave a small shiver which Dark Glass noticed.

"Are you cold?" Dark Glass asked, and he wrapped his arms around the white haired android and pulled him close to share body heat.

"I'm fine," Placido spat, pushing him away, "Spare me the cuteness."

Dark Glass shrugged.

"Fine. I _was_ going to warm you up with my body…"

Placido rolled his eyes. He hated any shows of actual affection. He felt as though those human emotions were too inferior for beings such as themselves. Sex was different. Sex was for himself. Although he could satisfy his desires alone, it felt so much better with another person. But make no mistake; this act was for himself, _not_ for Dark Glass. Dark Glass just happened to be another android like himself who he happened to find attractive. That was all, and Placido dismissed any other feelings that popped up from his self.

"We can get warm another way…"

Placido unzipped Dark Glass's suit and kissed down his neck. He knew the neck was Dark Glass's sensitive area. He heard the other android let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm you like that, don't you~" Placido whispered, sending a shiver down Dark Glass's back.

"Mmmm Placido..." He moaned, and Placido continued to kiss him, sending sparks down his neck. Placido grinned evilly and bit down on Dark Glass's skin.

"Ow! Placido!" Dark Glass pushed him away.

"Awww come on, don't be such a wimp!" Placido cooed, reaching in for another bite. Dark Glass pushed his face away.

"You've injured me enough today."

Placido's expression turned nasty. How dare anyone tell him no!

Dark Glass burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Placido snarled.

"You're just so easy to anger! And it makes you look adorable~" He poked Placido's face. Placido had half a mind to bite him, but decided against it. _Adorable…_ He scoffed at that idea. Adorable was too cutesy of a word. He quickly swooped in and bit Dark Glass's neck hard.

"Argh! Placido!" Dark Glass hissed, trying to push him off, but Placido just clamped down harder and grabbed onto Dark Glass for support.

"Placido, I mean it! Get off! Ow! Stop it!" Dark Glass was struggling. Placido liked it when he struggled. He bit all down Dark Glass's neck. Dark Glass couldn't throw off Placido, and they both knew it. The power was back in Placido's hand, just the way he liked it. Dark Glass gave up and sighed, turning his head to give Placido more bite room. Placido was lost in his bitefest. He continued biting and nipping until he felt satisfied, and ended with kisses. He pulled himself away from Dark Glass's neck and wiped his mouth.

"Are you finished?" Dark Glass asked.

"Yes, I think I am- OW!"

Dark Glass had slapped him. Placido touched his stinging face.

"You... You slapped me…!"

"The hell I did! Look what you did to my neck!"

Placido looked. Dark Glass's neck was a mixture of black and blue lumps, with green and yellow mixed in.

"Those colors look good on you," Placido said, rubbing his face.

"Fuck you," Dark Glass spat.

"Ugh, you are such a whiner," Placido rolled his eyes, "Fine, go back to being _dominant_."

Dark Glass sighed.

"You're so difficult," he huffed, "Sometimes I wonder why I still go through with this…"

"Oh? So why _do_ you keep doing this, hmm?" Placido questioned.

Dark Glass was silent.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft and have _feelings_. Those are for humans. We are ABOVE humans!"

Dark Glass looked down, but then looked back up.

"Of course not," he said quietly.

"Good," said Placido, and he wrapped his arms around Dark Glass's neck, "Now let's get these pesky clothes off~"

He kissed him, and Dark Glass put his hands up Placido's suit. Then he moved his hands down and slipped them into Placido pants. He sneakily grabbed Placido's ass and squeezed. Placido gasped and arched up.

"Ah...!" He squirmed. Dark Glass smirked and squeezed harder. Placido's butt was _his_ sensitive spot.

"I… need… to take… my clothes… off…" he gasped, trying to keep himself under control. Dark Glass removed his hands and slid off Placido's pants. Placido removed his own shirt. Now both of their suits were off.

"Now if only you'd take those damn glasses off…"

"They are ESPECIALLY staying on after what you did to my neck!"

"Oh boo hoo cry me a river Mr. Sensitive."

Placido fogged up Dark Glass's glasses once more. This time, he outlined a penis on them using his finger.

"Very funny," Dark Glass said, and Placido laughed. Then suddenly, Dark Glass grabbed Placido's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Ooh~ I like it when you're rough~" Placido teased him. Dark Glass leaned in and licked Placido's ear, another sensitive spot.

"Nnnngh…" Placido moaned, wrapping his arms around the android's neck. Dark Glass planted soft kisses on Placido's ear, teasing him. Dark Glass's left hand ventured down until he felt Placido's hardening length. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke.

Immediately, Placido's legs curled up around Dark Glass's sides. Yes, this was the pleasure he desired from another being. This was a feeling he needed, but required a second person.

"Oooh, Dark Glass…" he moaned, craving more. Dark Glass stuck his right pointer and middle fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He then began to push his fingers into Placido's ass.

Placido twitched. It was uncomfortable at first, but then the feeling passed and he craved more.

"I want you inside me…" he moaned.

"You want me?" Dark Glass asked.

"Yes," Placido moaned back.

"Say it again."

"I want you, Dark Glass~"

Placido couldn't take it; he was almost begging. Dark Glass could tell, so he removed his fingers and began pushing his own erection inside him.

Placido cried out and arched up, wrapping his arms around Dark Glass's neck. But then he fell back onto the bed, panting as Dark Glass pushed further in.

"Fuck… me…!" he pleaded. Dark Glass more than happily obliged. He began to thrust in and out of Placido's scorching hole. Placido lost all control. He screamed and clutched the bed sheets; it felt so good. His circuits were searing and positively melting. There was just one request he had to regain himself to command.

"D-Dark… G-Glass… Don't… come… inside… me…!"

Dark Glass stopped thrusting, and so did the sparks Placido had been feeling.

"What?"

"Don't finish inside me," Placido panted, "It was degrading when the brat caught something leaking down my leg last time. It must have shaken loose or something while I was walking. That can't happen again. Do you understand?"

Dark Glass was almost beside himself with anger. He had been taking Placido's shit all night. This should have been the final straw, but instead he just sighed and said, "Sure. Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you," Placido sighed, not noticing what that last line actually meant, "Now, continue?"

So Dark Glass continued his thrusting. Placido moaned and shrieked again, clutching the bed sheets painfully hard. It felt so good… but he had to buy his time. He had promised to cream all over Dark Glass's glasses, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Harder and faster he thrusted, until Dark Glass could feel it coming. And so could Placido.

"Don't come in me! Don't come in me!" Placido hissed. Annoyed, Dark Glass pulled out of Placido and took hold of his length. He aimed, and with a few good strokes, climaxed, and blew his load on Placido's chest. Before he was done, he sneakily aimed higher and squirted onto Placido's face and into his hair. Placido hadn't been expecting that and gasped with surprise, as well as shutting his eyes and turning away in disgust. Dark Glass moaned as he let the waves of his climax wash over him. He could feel his circuits sparking with white hot pleasure. Placido took this time to wipe his face off. When Dark Glass regained himself, he chuckled with triumph.

"You're a douche," Placido spat.

"You're a bigger douche," Dark Glass panted.

"I can be if you want me to."

Placido took advantage of Dark Glass's temporary immobilization to stand up. He grabbed Dark Glass's head with one hand to keep him still, and finished jerking himself off with the other. Dark Glass didn't have the energy to stop him. Placido came full into his face, his glasses taking the full impact. It was his turn to feel his circuits spark with white hot pleasure. He moaned stupidly, temporarily unable to think straight. And then it passed, leaving him panting and sweating.

"You asshole!"

"You deserved it!"

Dark Glass shoved him and he fell over.

"Hey!"

Placido shoved him right back. And then they were fighting, kicking and punching and biting and scratching each other. The last straw was when Placido punched Dark Glass in the face and cracked his glasses. Placido froze.

He knew he had gone too far.

They sat in momentary silence.

"I'm leaving," Dark Glass finally said, and he got up to wash himself off in the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.

"Good, I didn't want you here anyway!" Placido snarled, but at the same time, he felt a guilty pang. His pride always got the better of him. Placido had tried to deny it, but maybe he really did care for this other being. He scoffed at that idea. Those feeling were beneath him. But perhaps, if it was another android he had these feelings for…

Dark Glass angrily threw his clothes down on the bathroom floor. He removed his gunky –and now cracked- glasses and washed them off. He then gave himself a quick sponge bath, just to clean himself. And then he looked in the mirror and saw how bad his neck was.

He couldn't control it anymore. He buried his face in his towel and burst into tears.

_All night _he had put up with Placido's shit, and for what? A fist fight, in which he had cracked his precious glasses. And Placido didn't even care. He thought feelings were beneath him, too _human_ to matter. But feelings _did _matter, and goddamn it, Dark Glass had them! He didn't even know why he had feelings for that self-centered bastard. He obviously only cared about himself. So why did he continue to let himself be treated this way?

While Dark Glass washed himself off, Placido tried to clean his own body up with some tissues, all the while thinking about how mad he had just made his lover. For some reason, those damn glasses were just _so_ important to him, and it annoyed Placido. And this time he had gone too far. He fought with his feelings. Did he really care for this man? Or did he really not care if he left?

He thought about it while he dressed himself.

Wouldn't it be nice to wake up next to someone else in the morning for once?

Dark Glass emerged clean and fully clothed. He didn't so much as look at Placido as he made his way to the exit.

"Dark Glass, wait!"

The blue haired man's hand hovered over the doorknob.

"I'm sorry," Placido said quietly, looking down, his cheeks burning, "And I do want you here. Please stay…"

Dark Glass moved his hand away from the doorknob. Without a word, he strode back over to bed and sat on it. He then pulled the white haired man to his chest. Placido blushed harder.

"Do you mean that?"

He could tell by his tone that Dark Glass was being dead serious. This was no time for joking or teasing or smart remarks. Placido had a decision to make. To continue to let his pride control him, or to let himself become a little human-like.

"I mean it. I want you to stay, and I want to wake up next to you in the morning…"

He felt humiliated by the words, but at the same, liberated.

Dark Glass smiled warmly. Maybe Placido _did_ have a heart after all.

"One condition," Dark Glass whispered into Placido's ear.

"What?"

"You have to wear my glasses to bed."

The idea was so absurd that Placido almost laughed out loud, but he caught himself.

"Wha- Fine. If it gets you to stay, then fine."

Dark Glass smiled. He removed his glasses and placed them on Placido's face. Placido pouted in humiliation.

"Dawww, you look so cute~" Dark Glass cooed.

"Shut up. I'll kill you for this," Placido snapped, his pride getting the better of him.

"I'm sure you will," Dark Glass yawned, and he pulled his lover down to the bed with him and closed his eyes.

"Good night…" Dark Glass gave him a small, tender kiss. Placido's cheeks burned. It was so cute he felt like vomiting. But at the same time, it was exactly what he wanted from the blue haired man. Affection that made him want to vomit.

"Good night."

There was silence.

A longing feeling entered Dark Glass's chest. He decided that if he was going to act on his feelings, he might as well take that chance now.

"I love you."

There was silence. Dark Glass's stomach filled with anxiety. Had Placido heard and chosen to ignore him? Or had he fallen asleep and not heard him at all?

"I love you too."

The words had come out so fast Dark Glass wasn't even sure it had really happened. But the feeling of a hand closing around his secured the fact.

"You idiot," he heard Placido mumble, "Making me feel like a damned human…"


End file.
